Just another year
by Infelix
Summary: Ajudar Pontas à sair com a Evans, arrumar uma namorada para o Aluado e para o Rabicho, fazer Almofadinhas sair com mais garotas, azarar o Ranhoso, passar de ano... essas são apenas algumas metas que os marotos querem cumprir em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts
1. Outro ano começa

Os personagens da fic pertencem à J.K Rowling, apenas alguns deles são meus.

**N/A:** Oi povo! Como vão? Bom, essa fic surgiu do nada... Ok, já fazia muitooo tempo que eu queria escrever uma fic dos marotos, mas nunca "tive coragem" de começar e postar uma _  
Bom, a fic foi betada pela Primula :D (valeu mesmo por ter betado *___________*)

Espero que vocês gostem...

**_____________________________**

A Plataforma 9 ¾ estava cheia de estudantes e pais correndo para lá e para cá, despedindo-se, cumprimentando-se e conversando. Lily Evans já havia se despedido dos pais, que decidiram não entrar na plataforma (porque Petúnia estava reclamando que não podia chegar atrasada na casa do namorado) e agora se dirigia para o trem, arrastando seu malão e olhando em volta na tentativa de achar alguma de suas amigas.

- Lily! Aqui! – a garota ouviu alguém chamá-la. Virou-se na direção da voz e viu Alice Purkiss, sua amiga, se debruçando para fora da janela do trem e acenando.

A ruiva sorriu e entrou no trem para encontrar-se com a outra garota, demorando um pouco na hora de puxar o seu malão para dentro do vagão. Assim que entrou na cabine, Alice praticamente "pulou" em cima dela.

- Lily, Lily! Estava com tantas saudades! – a menina riu, enquanto apertava a amiga no abraço.

- Eu também fiquei com saudades, Lice... – a bruxa falou e depois olhou para o canto da cabine onde sua outra amiga, Eileen Price, estava sentada sorrindo sem falar nada – Oi, Leen.

- Oi, Lil... Como foram as férias? – a garota perguntou.

- Normais, Petúnia levou o namorado novo lá para casa... E vocês? O que fizeram?

- Fui pra França com meus pais – disse Eileen, brincando com a ponta da camiseta.

- Que chique! Eileen passeando por Paris – brincou Alice – Fui para a casa dos meus avós, mas o melhor das férias foi que Frank me mandou algumas cartas!

- Mesmo!? – perguntou Lily – Ah, Lice! O que ele escreveu?

- Disse que estava com saudades, falou das férias dele, perguntou como eu estava... - a menina deu umas risadinhas.

- Oh! Que fofo! – riu Eileen – Ele parece ser tão simpático, diferente da maioria dos rapazes de Hogwarts que mal chegam e começam a se atirar para cima das garotas...

- Nem me diga – a ruiva suspirou – Como você conseguiu arrumar um cara assim, Lice?

- Vocês estão se precipitando! Ele apenas me escreveu nas férias... Nada aconteceu... – a bruxa falou, com um sorriso maroto no rosto – Ainda...

- Alice Purkiss! O que se passa nessa sua cabecinha?! – Lily perguntou e caiu na gargalhada, assim como o resto das amigas.

**~ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ ~**

- Então, quais são as metas desse ano?

- Sair com a Evans – disse James, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros.

- Você devia deixar isso de lado, sua meta do ano passado já foi sair com ela, e nada aconteceu – Sirius falou, apoiando os pés no banco a sua frente, mais precisamente, ao lado de Lupin, e começando a cutucar o amigo com o tênis.

- A esperança é a última que morre, Almofadinhas – Potter riu – E você?

- Azarar muito o Snape, azarar outros sonserinos, tirar um pouco com a cara dos primeiranistas...

- Sirius! Isso é cruel, eles acabaram de chegar em Hogwarts e você...!

- Merlin! Tudo bem Aluado, esqueço os primeiranistas... – o garoto fez uma careta – Mas, continuando minhas metas... Ficar com algumas garotas, incluindo aquela Rachel Aubrey...

- Rachel Aubrey, a corvinal? – Remus perguntou com um olhar de desaprovação no rosto – Sirius, você azarou o irmão dela ano passado! A cabeça dele ficou o dobro do tamanho normal... Você realmente acha que ela sairia com você depois disso?

- Remus, Remus... Você realmente acha que ela iria se lembrar disso se eu chegar e chamá-la para um encontro?

O garoto murmurou alguma coisa que parecia ser _"Incorrigível..."_, mas nenhum dos Marotos prestou atenção, já que agora estavam questionando Peter sobre suas "metas do ano".

- Temos que dar um jeito de fazer o Peter ficar com alguém esse ano... – disse Sirius.

- Será que vocês dois só pensam em beijar ? – resmungou Aluado.

- Claro que não, Remus... Pensamos em azarar sonserinos também... – Pontas falou, rindo debochado.

- Cruzes, Aluado... Está na hora de **você** arrumar uma namorada e parar de reclamar feito uma velha... – Sirius lhe deu um cutucão ainda mais forte com o pé.

- É, uns beijinhos iriam te alegrar! – o rapaz de óculos riu – Quem poderia ser o par do Aluado?

- Alice Purkiss? – sugeriu Peter, ainda se recuperando do acesso de riso que tivera.

- Não, ela está com Frank Longbottom, não está? – Almofadinhas perguntou.

- Frank está investindo nela... – James riu debochado – E pelo que ele falou, está dando certo...

- Bonnie Button? Aquela sonserina... – começou o maroto gordinho.

- Que até hoje se joga para cima do Almofadinhas? – perguntou o de óculos – Não! O Remus merece coisa melhor... Ela é muito... fãzona do Sirius.

- Chelsea Brown?

- Fresca demais...

- Heidi Hale?

- O Sirius já pegou ela...

- E daí? – o moreno perguntou confuso.

- E daí que não fica bom para o seu amigo sair com a garota que você já pegou – respondeu James ignorando o "Mas por quê?" de Sirius.

- Hm... – o mais baixinho deles fez uma careta antes de dizer – Eileen Price? Aquela lufa que sempre anda com a Evans...

- A meio ruivinha? – Sirius soltou uma risada – Aquela lá é território puro, ninguém toca, e aposto que vai sair de Hogwarts desse jeito... E de qualquer maneira, ela é lufa demais...

- Qual o problema com os lufos? – perguntou Aluado, finalmente interrompendo a conversa dos amigos.

- Eles são... lufos demais! – Almofadinhas começou, gesticulando com as mãos enquanto tentava achar as palavras certas – Sabe, cheio dessas coisinhas de paz, amor, amizade, fofuras, abraços...

- Sendo lufa ou não, ela e Remus demorariam muuuuito para acontecer! – Potter falou – Imagine só... Os dois tímidos, até um tomar coragem de falar com o outro eles já estariam numa cadeira de rodas!

Sirius, James e Peter caíram na gargalhada... Remus tentou ficar sério diante da brincadeira dos amigos, mas não resistiu e também começou a rir.

**~ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ ~**

O resto da viagem foi tranquila, Lily e as amigas ficaram conversando sobre o namorado de Petúnia, a viagem de Eileen, as cartas de Frank e outros assuntos que precisavam ser colocados em dia. Agora, todos já estavam no Salão Principal, esperando Dumbledore se levantar e dar as boas vindas a todos, para depois dar início à seleção das casas dos novatos.

- Bem Vindos... – o salão ficou em silêncio assim que o professor começou a falar – Bem vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts. Agora, vamos para a seleção...

Os alunos recém-chegados que se aglomeravam no meio do salão começaram a cochichar entre si. Lily riu, lembrando-se de quando era ela que estava em pé ali no meio, com medo de ser mandada de volta para casa por não se encaixar em nenhuma casa. McGonnagal deixou o Chapéu Seletor sobre um banquinho e, para o espanto de alguns alunos novos, o objeto começou a cantar sua canção de sempre:

_Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,  
mas não me julguem pela aparência  
Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar  
Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui.  
Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,  
suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso  
porque eu sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts  
E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.  
Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça  
que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,  
por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer  
em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar.  
Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinórnia,  
casa onde habitam os corações indômitos.  
Ousadia e sangue frio e nobreza  
destacam os alunos da Grifinórnia dos demais;  
quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,  
onde seus moradores são justos e leais  
pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;  
ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal,  
a casa dos que tem a mente sempre alerta,  
onde os homens de grande espírito e saber  
sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais;  
ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa  
e ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,  
homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios  
para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.  
Vamos, me experimentem! Não deverão temer!  
Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!  
(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)  
porque sou o único, sou um Chapéu Pensador! _

Os alunos novos voltaram a cochichar, provavelmente sobre qual casa eles iriam, até que a professora de Transfiguração começou a chamar seus nomes. A cada aluno selecionado as casas escolhidas festejavam... Quando a última aluna que sobrara saiu correndo para a mesa da Corvinal, Dumbledore se levantou novamente para outro discurso sobre as casas, sobre as regras e tudo o mais...

- Antes que o banquete comece, que tal cantarmos o hino da escola? – o diretor perguntou, sorrindo.

A maioria dos alunos ficou em pé rapidamente, animados para cantar (ou zombar) o hino. Dumbledore foi o primeiro a começar a cantar, o restante dos presentes começaram em ritmos e tempos diferentes...

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, infalível, Hogwarts,  
Ensina-nos, por favor  
Quer sejamos velhos e calvos  
Ou jovens em pleno vigor,  
Nossas mentes precisam de ser  
Repletas de coisas interessantes  
Pois estão vazias e cheias de ar  
Como balões de gigantes.  
Ensina-nos o que tiver valor  
Faz-nos lembrar paz e tormenta  
Dá o teu melhor, enche por favor  
Toda a nossa massa cinzenta!_"

Quando a última pessoa terminou, todos aplaudiram e o barulho invadiu o salão quando o banquete apareceu magicamente na frente de todos. Alguns primeiranistas ainda olhavam tudo com um imenso fascínio enquanto outros já começavam a conversar com os alunos mais velhos e outros recém-chegados.

- Eu não sabia que era bruxa até receber a carta! – Lily ouviu uma menininha loira falar animadamente para Alice – Meus pais não acreditaram quando leram!

- Minha amiga, a Lily – a garota apontou para a amiga – Também é nascida-trouxa, ela também não conhecia nada de magia até receber a carta...

A ruiva sentiu o estômago revirar quando ouviu a outra falar isso e olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, dando de cara com Severus Snape olhando para ela. A garota rapidamente voltou sua atenção para o seu prato, sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho.

- Lily? Você está bem? – Alice perguntou.

- Estou ótima, Lice.

**~ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ ~**

** - **Só tomem cuidado com o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... – disse Sirius, se aproximando dos alunos novos – Dizem que ele odeia primeiranistas!

As crianças arregalaram os olhos, fazendo com que o moreno caísse na gargalhada, junto com James e Peter que o observavam.

- Black, será que poderia parar de assustá-los? – Lily Evans perguntou, empurrando o rapaz de leve e indo para perto dos novatos – E onde está o Remus?

- Só estava brincando com os anõezinhos, Evans... E ele está terminan-... – o rapaz começou, até ver dito cujo chegando apressado – Ele está aqui!

- O que foi? – perguntou Aluado.

- A Evans está procurando de você – disse Black e depois murmurou para o amigo – Só cuidado de ela 'ta de mal humor...

- Cale a boca, Sirius – o maroto resmungou antes de ir se juntar à ruiva perto dos novos alunos.

- Vamos indo, Pontas – o moreno acenou para o amigo.

- Não vamos esperar o Remus? – perguntou Peter, vindo apressado atrás dos dois.

- Até ele terminar de falar com esse povinho vai demorar – disse James – É melhor nós irmos pro dormitório...

- Não sei porque ele gosta tanto de ser monitor – reclamou Almofadinhas – Ter que ficar cuidando de tudo o tempo todo...

- Almofadinhas, meu chapa... Você sabe como o Aluado é, sempre tentando ajudar os outros – o maroto de óculos sorriu, dando um tapinha no ombro do ou

Então, o que a acharam? Eu, sinceramente, não sei se essa fic está boa... Eu me divirto escrevendo ela, mas sei lá :x  
Bom... Eu tomei a liberdade de criar uma OC, sendo que eu morro de medo de criar OC e ver elas virando Mary-Sues depois D: ... Alguém achou o nome da Eileen parecido com o de alguém? =x  
Eileen Prince, a mãe do Snape...e eu só fui percebe isso depois... Quero dizer, eu lembrava que o sobrenome dela era Prince, mas não lembrava que o nome era Eileen _


	2. E começam as aulas

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo :)  
Novamente, betado pela Primula :D  
E... meus queridos leitores...deixe, reviews falando o que acham, ok?^^

____________________________________

O primeiro dia de aula estava indo bem, até agora nada extraordinário havia acontecido (o que era um milagre quando se estudava com Black e Potter). O prof. Slughorn explicava como seriam as aulas naquele ano e também começou a mostrar algumas poções que ele havia preparado. Lily anotava tudo o que podia em um caderninho, tentando ignorar os cochichos de Sirius e James logo atrás dela.

- E essa? Alguém sabe? – o professor gordinho perguntou, apontando para a poção perolada no caldeirão.

A ruiva ergueu a mão, reconhecendo a poção na hora.

- Sim, Lily?

- Amortententia, gera uma paixão obsessiva – a grifinória falou – A fumaça sobe em forma de espirais, o que é característico da poção, assim como a cor e o cheiro...

- Sim, sim... E alguém pode me dizer qual é o cheiro da poção?

- O cheiro varia de pessoa para pessoa – dessa vez foi Severus Snape que respondeu quase que em um murmúrio vindo do canto da sala – A pessoa vai sempre sentir o cheiro das coisas que ela ou ele gosta.

- Ótimo, cinco pontos para Grifinória e mais cinco para a Sonserina... – Slughorn sorriu para os dois alunos antes de apontar para outro caldeirão com uma poção que parecia ouro derretido - Alguém conhece essa belezinha aqui?

- Felix Felicis – novamente a voz de Snape surgiu do canto da sala.

- Muito bem. A Sorte Líquida... Um gole disso aqui e vocês terão o melhor dia da vida de vocês! Muito difícil de ser preparada, e extremamente perigosa se algum erro ocorrer... Mas o esforço vale a pena... – o professor falou, afundando uma concha no caldeirão e depois a levantando, mostrando para a turma o líquido dourado.

A aula seguiu-se normalmente. Slughorn de vez em quando perguntava alguma coisa, Lily e Snape sempre respondiam, deixando apenas algumas perguntas serem respondidas por outros alunos. Quando a aula terminou, todos pegaram seus materiais e se retiraram da sala, se dirigindo para a próxima aula.

E seguindo nesse ritmo, o primeiro dia de aula acabou, deixando os alunos com uma sensação de que já estavam estudando à dias.

**~ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ ~**

- Sou só eu ou mais alguém também acha que merecemos férias de novo? – perguntou Sirius enquanto se jogava em uma das poltronas da sala comunal da Grifinória.

- Pare de reclamar, Almofadinhas – disse Remus, sentando-se em um sofá – Esse foi só o primeiro dia de aula.

- Esse é o ponto, Aluado! Esse foi só o primeiro dia e eu já estou me sentindo como se estivesse estudado um semestre inteiro...

- Almofadinhas, Almofadinhas... Temos que pensar positivo! – James riu – Esse é apenas o começo de mais um ano onde nós iremos aproveitar tudo o que Hogwarts tem a oferecer, e nós sabemos que isso não inclui apenas aulas e "conhecimento".

- É... tantas coisas para fazer esse ano... Sair com algumas garotas... – disse o moreno.

- Sair com a Evans!

- Arrumar uma namorada pro Rabicho...

- E pro Aluado!

- Azarar o Ranhoso!

- Vocês já pensaram em "passar de ano"? – perguntou Remus, colocando suas coisas em cima da mesa e abrindo um livro.

- Eu preciso passar de ano - murmurou Peter.

- Ah Remus, pare de ser estraga prazeres, por favor! – pediu Black – E... Você 'ta fazendo aquele dever que o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas passou sobre Bichos-Papões?

O garoto ergueu os olhos do livro e encarou o amigo com desconfiança.

- Sim, por quê?

- Será que você poderia fazer um favorzinho para o seu grande amigo...? – começou Sirius, fazendo sua melhor cara de "cão abandonado"

- Não.

- Mas eu nem pedi nada ainda!

- Eu conheço você desde que tinha onze anos, Sirius, e sei muito bem o que você quer.

- E o que seria?

- "Será que você poderia me deixar copiar?" – o garoto respondeu, imitando o amigo.

- Claro que não! Eu ia pedir para você me ajudar a fazer! – o moreno levou a mão ao peito como se tivesse sido ferido – É assim que você vê os seus amigos? Como criaturas sem coração que só sabem pedir tarefa?

Lupin não respondeu, apenas encarou o outro por mais alguns segundos antes de voltar a olhar para sua tarefa.

- Ahn... Acho que ele nos vê como criaturas sem coração que só sabem pedir tarefa – comentou James – Peter, quer jogar xadrez?

- Não...

- Ué, por quê? – perguntou o rapaz de óculos se aproximando do amigo – Com medo de perder?

- Não tem graça jogar contra vocês... – o menininho falou, afundando na poltrona – Eu sempre perco.

- É por isso que nós continuamos jogando, Pitty, pra um dia conseguir vencer – Sirius falou – Vamos, eu e você contra o James, duvido que ele ganhe!

**~ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ ~**

Lily e as amigas estavam amontoadas em um sofá na sala comunal da Grifinória, conversando e tentando fazer suas tarefas. O "assunto do momento" parecia ser Frank Longbottom e como ele estava agindo perto de Alice, de minuto em minuto as garotas soltavam risadinhas quase que escandalosas, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas do aposento.

- E ele falou com você hoje? – perguntou Lauren Kronzek, uma garota do quinto ano.

- Ele falou "Bom dia" e "Te vejo depois" quando eu estava saindo de DCAT... – a menina respondeu, corando – Mas, meninas, vocês não acham que nós estamos exagerando um pouco? Quero dizer... E se ele só quiser ser meu amigo...

- Pelo amor de Deus, Lice! – dessa vez foi Lily que falou, rindo – Toda vez que ele te olha parece que se desliga do mundo!

- Ai meu Merlim! – Lauren soltou um gritinho e depois sussurrou – Lice! Ele acabou de chegar! 'Ta ali com o Potter... E não para de olhar para você!

- Mesmo?! – a grifinória se virou, mas antes que pudesse ver o garoto, a amiga rapidamente segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Não! Não olhe! – mais nova falou, soltando o seu rosto – Ele ainda está olhando para você...!

**~ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ ~**

Peter desviou a atenção do jogo para ver Frank Longbottom se aproximando com um olhar bobo. O maroto acenou, chamando o outro para se sentar junto deles.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o garoto loiro.

- Estou ótimo, Peter – o outro falou, deixando um sorriso bobo aparecer nos lábios.

- Xii... Ele ta mal, Pontas – comentou Sirius, fazendo uma careta.

- O que? O que ele tem? – Rabicho se afastou um pouco, e se a doença de Frank fosse contagiosa?

- Paixonite aguda – disse Almofadinhas – Quase todo mundo sofre com isso uma vez na vida, Peter... Graças a Merlim eu pareço ser imune!

Peter fez uma careta antes de se afastar um pouco mais de Longbottom.

- Ele quer dizer que Frank está apaixonado – disse Remus.

- Ah! Pela Alice? Ouvi alguém comentando...

- Toda a torre da Grifinória está comentando isso, Pitty... – James falou antes de mexer uma peça do jogo de xadrez – Xeque...

- Ah Pontas! Chega de encurralar eu e o Rabicho! – reclamou Sirius, olhando para o tabuleiro e depois para o grupinho de garotas que estavam conversando no sofá perto deles – É Frank... Ela parece estar afim de você... Uh, quem é aquela?

- A menina morena? – perguntou Pontas, esquecendo-se do jogo – Lauren alguma coisa... Quinto ano...

- Lauren Kronzek – corrigiu Aluado.

- Ela é bonitinha – o maroto de olhos azuis falou, olhando para a garota à que ele se referiu e deu um sorrisinho.

O rosto da morena se iluminou de felicidade antes dela se virar para as amigas e começar a falar e rir.

**~ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ ~**

- Merlim! – Lauren murmurou, segurando a respiração.

- O que foi? – as duas amigas perguntaram ao verem a outra desviar o olhar da direção dos rapazes e ficar subitamente vermelha.

- Sirius Black... Sorriu pra mim! – a garota começou a se abanar – Ai, Merlim me abana! Que sorriso mais lindo!

- Não sei o que vocês vêem naquele idiota – resmungou Lily, fechando a cara.

- Ai, Lil! Você tem que admitir que o Sirius é lindo! – a morena levou as mãos ao peito, como se estivesse tentando segurar seu coração no lugar – E, Lily... O James também est- ...

- Black ou Potter poder ser lindos, e podem estar encarando a gente por quanto tempo quiserem... – disse a ruiva, se levantando do sofá e pegando suas coisas – Eu vou sempre achar que os dois são grandes idiotas.

As duas garotas viram a amiga sair pisando firme até a escada do dormitório feminino.

- Wow... Alguém precisa de um namorado, urgentemente! – comentou Lauren, fazendo uma careta.

**N/A:** O que acharam? Bom? Ruim? Legalzinho? Horrível? Digam alguma coisa, leitores amados :D


	3. Diricalws não mudaram a minha vida!

**N/A: **De novo, betado pela Primula :) **  
**Eu esqueci de avisar no outro cap.... E... eu mudei a aparência da Eileen, deixei do jeito que ela era para ser quando pensei nessa fic pela primeira vez: cabelo ruivo (bem mais claro que o da Lily), curto e cacheado, olhos azuis e rosto cheio de sardinhas :D (já mudei ela nos outros caps)

___________________________

A primeira semana em Hogwarts parecia se arrastar lentamente. Todos os alunos mais velhos já estavam entediados com as aulas e não viam a hora do fim de semana chegar, os mais novos ainda estavam fascinados demais com o castelo, os fantasmas, e tudo mais para ficarem entediados.

Sirius apoiou o rosto na mão, tentando se concentrar no que o professor estava falando, mas cada vez que começava a entender as palavras do homem, sua mente se transportava para outro lugar e o rapaz sentia as pálpebras pesarem. Olhou para os lados. Remus, mesmo estando com uma cara de sono, continuava anotando e prestando o máximo de atenção que podia no professor, James estava rabiscando um pedaço de pergaminho e Peter estava dormindo com o rosto apoiado na mão de um jeito que o homem na frente da classe não pudesse perceber.

Talvez se ele descansasse os olhos por alguns segundos o professor nem iria perce...

- ? – ele ouviu a voz do homem o chamar, decidiu ignorar, mas antes que seus olhos realmente pudessem "descansar", um pesado livro bateu na mesa à sua frente, causando um estrondo que o fez pular – ? Será que o senhor poderia nos explicar alguma coisa sobre maldições?

- Maldiço-oohhh-es? – perguntou o maroto, sem querer bocejando no meio da palavra.

- Sim, maldições, . Mas pelo visto, o senhor não está muito interessado na minha aula, que tal eu deixar você ir embora e depois você me paga uma detenção à noite? Pelo menos terá motivo para ficar com sono – o professor falou em um tom cínico.

- Não, obrigado, prof. Tadzio – o rapaz respondeu.

O homem não disse nada, apenas encarou-o antes de se virar para o resto da turma.

- Alguém pode me falar alguma coisa sobre maldições?

A mão de Lily rapidamente se ergueu.

- ?

- Maldições... São consideradas formas poderosas e perigosas de magia, destinadas a gerar dor, sofrimento, doença ou até mesmo a morte ao inimigo.

- Muito bom, .

- Ela só decorou o que está escrito no livro! – resmungou Sirius, virando as páginas de seu livro.

- Ela não estava dormindo, Almofadinhas – retrucou James.

- Não me venha defender a sua namoradinha, Pontas...

- Alguém pode me dar um exemplo de maldição? – o prof. Tadzio perguntou, lançando um olhar frio para os dois garotos que estavam cochichando – ? ?

- Maldição... Imperius? – murmurou James.

- Cruciatus... Avada Kedavra... – Sirius completou.

- As maldições imperdoáveis, sim... Alguém tem uma resposta um pouco menos óbvia que a dos senhores Potter e Black? Ah, sim, Srta. Price?

- Tabuletas de maldições – a voz da garota soou pela sala – São placas de cerâmica ou chumbo que tem o nome da vítima, o resultado desejado da maldição, algumas palavras mágicas e o nome dos demônios que deverão ajudar a maldição a fazer o efeito...

- Ótimo, .

- Aposto que ela faz esse negócinho com quem ela não gosta – cochichou Sirius.

O resto da aula foi igual... O professor, para não perder a atenção dos alunos, ficava fazendo perguntas para pessoas aleatórias, principalmente para aquelas que estavam totalmente distraídas (Peter, milagrosamente, conseguiu passar o resto da aula sem ser percebido pelo professor). Um pouco antes de a aula terminar, Tadzio começou a falar sobre o primeiro projeto do ano (o que fez muitos alunos resmungarem desanimados).

- É um trabalho simples, por isso quero que sejam bem feitos – disse o professor – Vocês irão trabalhar em duplas que eu irei escolher. Cada dupla terá que fazer uma pesquisa sobre qualquer assunto que nós já tratamos nas aulas de DCAT e depois tem que apresentar aqui como se fosse uma aula... Espero que vocês tenham o bom senso de não fazerem nada que possa ser perigoso. Sempre me consultem antes de fazer alguma coisa, certo? Então, as duplas...

O professor era esperto o suficiente para não colocar James e Sirius juntos, o primeiro foi com Frank Longbottom e o outro com Lily Evans ("Mas professor! Ele não vai fazer nada! Só atrapalhar!"). Peter acabou ficando com Alice Purkiss e Remus com Eileen Price.

** ~ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ ~**

- Por que eu fui ficar com Sirius Black?!

- Lily, Lily... desse jeito você me faz pensar que você queria ficar com James – Eileen brincou, olhando para o bando de pássaros parados na frente da turma.

- Leen! Pelo amor de Merlim, não diga isso! – a ruiva fez uma careta e sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho.

- Ah, o que é isso? Você está vermelha! – a garota riu – Se você fosse um desses diricawls já teria virado fumaça!

- Eu não sou um diricawl com medo do perigo, Leen.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – a lufa-lufa riu – Me diz uma coisa, você já sabe o que vai fazer para esse trabalho?

- Não, ainda nem falei com o Black... Só espero que ele não atrapalhe muito. Você já sabe o que vai fazer?

- Dê uma chance para ele, Lil... E não, não sei ainda.

~ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ ~

- Por que a gente faz essa aula mesmo?

- Para nos manter ocupados com coisas úteis, Sirius – disse James olhando para o amigo lobisomem – Sei que você vai falar isso. Aposto que McGonnagal fez algum tipo de acordo com você para arrastar todos nós para as suas aulas!

- Vocês não estão em todas as minhas aulas – respondeu Lupin – Vocês decidiram fazer Adivinhação e eu estou fazendo Runas Antigas, vocês também não fazem Aritmância...

- E eu não precisava estar fazendo Trato de Criaturas Mágicas... Para que eu preciso aprender sobre esses pássaros estúpidos? – reclamou Pontas.

Remus balançou a cabeça, rindo baixinho antes de voltar a prestar atenção no que o professor dizia sobre as pequenas aves que ele estava mostrando.

~ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ ~

Alice estava nas nuvens. Com o rosto apoiado nas mãos e os olhos com um brilho sonhador fixos num ponto qualquer, sem prestar atenção à comida que havia em seu prato. Lily e Eileen a observavam, quietas.

- Frank me convidou para dar uma volta pelos terrenos do castelo esse fim de semana – a garota finalmente falou, os cantos dos lábios curvados para cima num sorriso bobo.

- Tem certeza de que você não tomou Amortentia? – perguntou Lily, olhando para a amiga com uma cara estranha.

- Lily! – a menina censurou – Eu estou aqui, toda feliz... Você devia ficar feliz também, e não ficar falando sobre como eu pareço idiota quando estou apaixonada!

- Desculpa – a ruiva respondeu – É só que... você está parecendo estranha.

- Eu já disse... Estou apaixonada! E é a melhor coisa que existe...

- É a melhor coisa que existe quando você encontra alguém como o Frank, que gosta de você também – Eileen sussurrou, mais para ela mesma do que para as amigas.

Os olhares das outras duas caíram sobre a menina de cabelos cacheados, que ficou vermelha ao perceber que elas estavam encarando-a.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, quase pegando um livro e colocando na frente do rosto... Ela odiava quando as pessoas a encaravam.

- Você por acaso está gostando de alguém e não nos falou, Eileen querida? – Alice agora tinha um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto.

A lufa-lufa abriu a boca para responder, mas ela viu alguma coisa (ou alguém) atrás das amigas que a fez se levantar rapidamente e pegar seu material.

- Eu tenho que ir, meninas – ela falou, saindo de perto delas, quase tropeçando nas próprias vestes – Esqueci que o Abott pediu minha ajuda com uma tarefa de DCAT!

As duas garotas observaram a amiga sair apressada do salão, deixando para trás metade do prato cheio de comida...

- O que foi que deu na menina? – elas ouviram a voz de Sirius Black perguntar.

- Se nós soubéssemos seria bom – Alice respondeu, vendo que os quatro marotos agora as olhavam, esperando por alguma resposta – Ah, pelas barbas de Merlim, a menina só esqueceu um negócio, não foi nada!

- E aí Evans...? – começou Potter, passando a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados.

- Droga, Alice... Eu me esqueci que tenho que terminar a tarefa de Poções – a ruiva revirou os olhos, irritada, e saiu da mesa.

- O que foi que eu fiz?! – um indignado James Potter perguntou para a amiga de sua amada ruivinha.

- Foi mal, James, mas eu não sei – a menina deu de ombros.

- Eu nem falei direito com ela para... Ei! Sirius! Isso é meu! – o rapaz empurrou a mão do amigo para longe de seu prato onde ele tentava roubar algumas batatinhas fritas.

- Eu pego as suas e você pega as minhas – o Black falou, empurrando o seu prato para perto do amigo.

- Merlim... Vocês sabem a ambiguidade que essa frase têm? – Remus falou, se contendo para não rir.

Alice começou a rir.

- Argh! Vocês dois tem a mente mais poluída que sei lá o que! – disse Sirius, se afastando do prato do amigo – Eu falei isso com toda a minha inocência e vocês...

- Inocência, Sirius? Aonde? – agora Aluado também ria dos dois.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar com eles, Almofadinhas – James riu – Onde é que tem inocência em você, criatura?

**N/A:** O que são diricawls? São aves que não voam e, quando se sentem assustados, eles "se explodem" e viram uma fumacinha (fazem "Puff!" como diria o Slughorn XD), os trouxas conheciam ele como "dodos"... Informação tirada de Animais fantásticos e onde habitam :)

O que vocês acharam? Deixem reviews e façam uma autora feliz :D


	4. Sobre Sirius Black e jogadas idiotas

**N/A:** Esse cap. ainda não foi betado :

Lily respirou fundo antes de andar, decidida, até o lugar da mesa que estava ocupado pelos Marotos. O primeiro deles a prestar atenção nela foi o pequeno Peter Pettigrew, que a encarou com os olhinhos azuis antes de virar para os amigos a avisá-los que ela estava se aproximando. A reação de Potter foi instantânea... Ele logo se empertigou, empurrou os óculos e passou a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo sua melhor cara de sedutor, mas a garota simplesmente ignorou-o.

- Black, 'temos que fazer o trabalho de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – a ruiva falou, sem olhar para o resto dos Marotos – Você tem alguma idéia do que fazer?

- Ahm... Podemos fazer sobre bichos-papões? – o rapaz sugeriu, falando a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Nem pensar – o grifinório de óculos protestou – Eu e o Frank já vamos fazer sobre eles.

- Ah, Pontas! Pelo amor de Merlim, você é um cara inteligente e consegue pensar em outra coisa!

- Sirius, você vai bem em DCAT e ainda 'ta com a Evans, que sempre tira notas boas – Peter comentou e recebeu como resposta um olhar maléfico de Sirius.

- Mas...!

- Ele tem razão, Almofadinhas – comentou Remus, que até agora tinha ficado quieto.

Lily suspirou ao se ver totalmente ignorada enquanto Black e Potter discutiam quem ficaria com o assunto do bicho-papão.

- Vamos fazer sobre vampiros, tudo bem, Black? – a garota perguntou rispidamente, querendo sair de perto deles o mais rápido possível.

- Ah, tudo bem... Você que manda, Evans.

Lily se virou, ignorando James, que parecia ter alguma coisa para falar.

- Ei, Lily! – era Lupin, ela se virou para ver o que ele queria – Você pode falar com aquela sua amiga, Eileen, pra ver se ela pode se encontrar comigo na biblioteca hoje para fazer o trabalho?

- Claro, eu falo com ela.

A ruiva se virou e deu as costas para os rapazes novamente, indo até Alice, que estava comendo um pedaço de torrada enquanto tentava fazer a tarefa de Adivinhação ao mesmo tempo.

- Adivinhação? Escreva qualquer coisa e depois diga que previu que essa era a resposta certa – comentou Evans, se sentando.

- Ai, Lil... Você só diz isso porque é Adivinhação... Se fosse Poções ou outra coisa você estaria me mandando fazer certo – resmungou a garota, jogando o cabelo loiro para fora do rosto.

- Talvez seja porque as outras matérias sejam importantes... – a menina começou a falar, mas parou ao receber um olhar frio da outra – Ora! Não me venha com essa cara de má! Você sabe que eu tentaria te ajudar se eu soubesse alguma coisa de Adivinhação.

A loira riu antes de voltar a prestar atenção em sua tarefa. Lily comeu algumas coisinhas antes de se despedir da amiga e ir para aula.

***~*LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ*~***

- Peter? – Sirius chamou o amigo que estava praticamente babando sobre a toalha vermelha em cima da mesa da aula de Advinhação - Pit?

- Nãgh – o garoto resmungou , se recusando a abrir os olhos.

O maroto moreno suspirou, desistindo de acordar o amigo e folheando o livro, tentando achar alguma coisa útil para fazer.

- E o que temos aqui? - a professora se aproximou da mesa deles, interessada no progresso dos garotos, virando-se para Sirius ela falou – Você, querido, poderia ler a mão do seu amigo? O de óculos...

- Ahm, okay... – disse Black, olhando para a mão estendida de Pontas – Hm, sua Linha da Vida é curvada pra baixo... Isso mostra que você tem força física. A sua... Linha do Destino é... Sei lá, parece que você não tem muito controle do que vai acontecer na sua vida e também mostra que você sabe usar bem os seus... Talentos naturais...

- Muito bom, – mulher falou, sorrindo e depois indo para outra mesa.

- Fala sério, como é que você consegue achar todos esses significados na minha mão? – perguntou o Potter, olhando para a própria palma da mão.

Sirius deu de ombros antes de cruzar os braços sobre a mesa e apoiar o queixo neles, ignorando totalmente o resto da aula.

***~*LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ*~***

Lily se aconchegou na cadeira desconfortável da biblioteca, debruçada sobre alguns livros, anotando alguns dados para a sua pesquisa de DCAT. A garota suspirou e deixou sua testa apoiar-se no livro aberto à sua frente.

_"Deixe um pouco de coisa para o Black fazer!",_ ela dizia a si mesma, mas alguma coisa dentro dela achava melhor ela se prevenir... Afinal, vai que o Black se esqueça do trabalho ou coisa assim!

- Lil! – a ruiva ergueu a cabeça para ver Eileen se aproximando, alegre – Você 'ta bem?

- Estou ótima, só não agüento mais ler sobre vampiros – reclamou Evans, fechando o livro antigo – Ah! Trabalho de DCAT me lembra que... O Lupin pediu para ver com você se era possível vocês fazerem o trabalho aqui, hoje.

- Hoje? – a outra garota perguntou, ficando vermelha – Aqui? Ahm... Que horas?

- Eu sei que ele tem um período livre agora, assim como eu, então ele decerto vem aqui pra ver se você pode vir... Então senta aqui comigo e espera.

A lufa sentou-se na frente da amiga e as duas ficaram conversando por uns dez minutos até um esbaforido Remus Lupin aparecer, preocupado em ter feito as duas esperarem muito.

- Nem foi nada, Remus – disse Lily, se levantando – Bem, agora eu vou ir atrás do Black e ver se ele fez alguma coisa do maldito trabalho...

- Ele está na torre da Grifinória, Lily – avisou Aluado, recebendo em troca um sorriso da ruiva antes de se virar para a outra garota que estava sentada em silêncio – Ahm, oi...

- O-Oi... – Eileen respondeu quase que em um sussurro – Então... Você tem alguma idéia sobre o que fazer?

- Bom... Não – o rapaz deu um sorriso, fazendo com que a garota desviasse o olhar, tentando não ficar corada – E você?

- Ahm... Lily já pegou vampiros, ouvi dizer que o Potter já pegou bichos-papões... Então, que tal... – a ruiva murmurou, folheando o livro de DCAT e parando numa página – Lobisomens?

O grifinório empalideceu, mas parecia que a lufa não havia percebido, já que estava tentando evitar olhar para ele.

- L-Lobisomens? Ah, por mim... Tudo bem – Remus concordou, vendo o lado positivo do negócio... Pelo menos ele já sabia tudo sobre o assunto, seria mais fácil.

- Certo, vai ser sobre lobisomens mesmo – Eileen falou, juntando o seu material – Que tal... Cada um de nós fazer uma pesquisa e depois nós juntarmos tudo?

- Tudo bem – disse Aluado, se levantando – A gente pode se encontrar... Segunda-feira, aqui mesmo?

- Pode ser – ela sorriu – Tenho que ir, tenho Herbologia agora.

A lufa saiu da biblioteca quase que correndo, de cabeça baixa e se amaldiçoando por não conseguir falar muita coisa com sentido na frente do monitor da Grifinória.

_"Ah, Eileen... Você é tão idiota! Não podia aproveitar e conversar um pouco com ele? Tenho aula de Herbologia... Blah! Ainda tem vinte minutos para a aula começar!"_

***~*LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ*~***

Perfeito... Simplesmente perfeito... Por que é que Black e Potter quase nunca se desgrudavam? Por exemplo, naquele exato momento os dois estavam jogando xadrez bruxo na sala comunal da Grifinória e conversando, fazendo com que Lily amaldiçoa-se Deus e o mundo por ter que ir falar com Sirius sendo que James estava presente.

- Já fez alguma pesquisa, Black? – a ruiva foi direto ao ponto, tentando ao máximo ignorar o rapaz de óculos que agora estava encarando-a.

- Fiz um pouco, Evans – o moreno falou, sem tirar os olhos do tabuleiro – Pode pegar na minha mochila... Está dentro do livro de DCAT.

A garota suspirou, indo até a mochila do outro e abrindo-a, tentando achar dentro daquele caixão de lixo o livro de Defesas. Quando finalmente achou o que desejava, tirou de dentro dele um papel todo amassado, mas mesmo assim ela não podia reclamar, a pesquisa do rapaz estava ali... Apesar de se encontrar em um estado lastimável.

Ela deixou as coisas dele onde estavam antes de dar as costas para eles.

- Ei, Evans! – Sirius a chamou – Quer me dar uma ajudinha aqui?

A ruiva se virou e, dizendo para si mesma que interagir com Potter e Black tinha grandes chances de dar problema, se aproximou dos dois, encarando o tabuleiro de xadrez.

- Cavalo na D3 – a menina mandou e a pecinha logo obedeceu.

O rapaz de óculos franziu as sobrancelhas, mostrando sua concentração, com os olhos fixos no jogo.

- Torre na B3... – Potter falou convencido de que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Lily levantou os olhos para o rapaz, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, não acreditando no movimento que ele fez.

- Cavalo na B2 – ela viu a peça se dirigir diretamente para o rei da outra cor – Xeque-mate, Potter.

- Nossa, Pontas! Seu retardado! – Sirius começou a rir – O nosso cavalo tava na cara que ia comer o teu rei! E você mexeu a torre! A TORRE!

Pontas continuava a olhar o tabuleiro com aquela cara de "Droga,como eu sou idiota!"

- Aeh Evans, foi bom jogar com você – disse Black, ao ver a garota sair de perto deles – Espero que algum dia, num futuro próximo, eu possa ter a honra de derrotar o Pontas com a sua ajuda de novo!

A ruiva sorriu para Sirius antes de deixar os dois para trás.

Lily respirou fundo antes de andar, decidida, até o lugar da mesa que estava ocupado pelos Marotos. O primeiro deles a prestar atenção nela foi o pequeno Peter Pettigrew, que a encarou com os olhinhos azuis antes de virar para os amigos a avisá-los que ela estava se aproximando. A reação de Potter foi instantânea... Ele logo se empertigou, empurrou os óculos e passou a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo sua melhor cara de sedutor, mas a garota simplesmente ignorou-o.

- Black, 'temos que fazer o trabalho de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – a ruiva falou, sem olhar para o resto dos Marotos – Você tem alguma idéia do que fazer?

- Ahm... Podemos fazer sobre bichos-papões? – o rapaz sugeriu, falando a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Nem pensar – o grifinório de óculos protestou – Eu e o Frank já vamos fazer sobre eles.

- Ah, Pontas! Pelo amor de Merlim, você é um cara inteligente e consegue pensar em outra coisa!

- Sirius, você vai bem em DCAT e ainda 'ta com a Evans, que sempre tira notas boas – Peter comentou e recebeu como resposta um olhar maléfico de Sirius.

- Mas...!

- Ele tem razão, Almofadinhas – comentou Remus, que até agora tinha ficado quieto.

Lily suspirou ao se ver totalmente ignorada enquanto Black e Potter discutiam quem ficaria com o assunto do bicho-papão.

- Vamos fazer sobre vampiros, tudo bem, Black? – a garota perguntou rispidamente, querendo sair de perto deles o mais rápido possível.

- Ah, tudo bem... Você que manda, Evans.

Lily se virou, ignorando James, que parecia ter alguma coisa para falar.

- Ei, Lily! – era Lupin, ela se virou para ver o que ele queria – Você pode falar com aquela sua amiga, Eileen, pra ver se ela pode se encontrar comigo na biblioteca hoje para fazer o trabalho?

- Claro, eu falo com ela.

A ruiva se virou e deu as costas para os rapazes novamente, indo até Alice, que estava comendo um pedaço de torrada enquanto tentava fazer a tarefa de Adivinhação ao mesmo tempo.

- Adivinhação? Escreva qualquer coisa e depois diga que previu que essa era a resposta certa – comentou Evans, se sentando.

- Ai, Lil... Você só diz isso porque é Adivinhação... Se fosse Poções ou outra coisa você estaria me mandando fazer certo – resmungou a garota, jogando o cabelo loiro para fora do rosto.

- Talvez seja porque as outras matérias sejam importantes... – a menina começou a falar, mas parou ao receber um olhar frio da outra – Ora! Não me venha com essa cara de má! Você sabe que eu tentaria te ajudar se eu soubesse alguma coisa de Adivinhação.

A loira riu antes de voltar a prestar atenção em sua tarefa. Lily comeu algumas coisinhas antes de se despedir da amiga e ir para aula.

***~*LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ*~***

- Peter? – Sirius chamou o amigo que estava praticamente babando sobre a toalha vermelha em cima da mesa da aula de Advinhação - Pit?

- Nãgh – o garoto resmungou , se recusando a abrir os olhos.

O maroto moreno suspirou, desistindo de acordar o amigo e folheando o livro, tentando achar alguma coisa útil para fazer.

- E o que temos aqui? - a professora se aproximou da mesa deles, interessada no progresso dos garotos, virando-se para Sirius ela falou – Você, querido, poderia ler a mão do seu amigo? O de óculos...

- Ahm, okay... – disse Black, olhando para a mão estendida de Pontas – Hm, sua Linha da Vida é curvada pra baixo... Isso mostra que você tem força física. A sua... Linha do Destino é... Sei lá, parece que você não tem muito controle do que vai acontecer na sua vida e também mostra que você sabe usar bem os seus... Talentos naturais...

- Muito bom, – mulher falou, sorrindo e depois indo para outra mesa.

- Fala sério, como é que você consegue achar todos esses significados na minha mão? – perguntou o Potter, olhando para a própria palma da mão.

Sirius deu de ombros antes de cruzar os braços sobre a mesa e apoiar o queixo neles, ignorando totalmente o resto da aula.

***~*LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ*~***

Lily se aconchegou na cadeira desconfortável da biblioteca, debruçada sobre alguns livros, anotando alguns dados para a sua pesquisa de DCAT. A garota suspirou e deixou sua testa apoiar-se no livro aberto à sua frente.

_"Deixe um pouco de coisa para o Black fazer!",_ ela dizia a si mesma, mas alguma coisa dentro dela achava melhor ela se prevenir... Afinal, vai que o Black se esqueça do trabalho ou coisa assim!

- Lil! – a ruiva ergueu a cabeça para ver Eileen se aproximando, alegre – Você 'ta bem?

- Estou ótima, só não agüento mais ler sobre vampiros – reclamou Evans, fechando o livro antigo – Ah! Trabalho de DCAT me lembra que... O Lupin pediu para ver com você se era possível vocês fazerem o trabalho aqui, hoje.

- Hoje? – a outra garota perguntou, ficando vermelha – Aqui? Ahm... Que horas?

- Eu sei que ele tem um período livre agora, assim como eu, então ele decerto vem aqui pra ver se você pode vir... Então senta aqui comigo e espera.

A lufa sentou-se na frente da amiga e as duas ficaram conversando por uns dez minutos até um esbaforido Remus Lupin aparecer, preocupado em ter feito as duas esperarem muito.

- Nem foi nada, Remus – disse Lily, se levantando – Bem, agora eu vou ir atrás do Black e ver se ele fez alguma coisa do maldito trabalho...

- Ele está na torre da Grifinória, Lily – avisou Aluado, recebendo em troca um sorriso da ruiva antes de se virar para a outra garota que estava sentada em silêncio – Ahm, oi...

- O-Oi... – Eileen respondeu quase que em um sussurro – Então... Você tem alguma idéia sobre o que fazer?

- Bom... Não – o rapaz deu um sorriso, fazendo com que a garota desviasse o olhar, tentando não ficar corada – E você?

- Ahm... Lily já pegou vampiros, ouvi dizer que o Potter já pegou bichos-papões... Então, que tal... – a ruiva murmurou, folheando o livro de DCAT e parando numa página – Lobisomens?

O grifinório empalideceu, mas parecia que a lufa não havia percebido, já que estava tentando evitar olhar para ele.

- L-Lobisomens? Ah, por mim... Tudo bem – Remus concordou, vendo o lado positivo do negócio... Pelo menos ele já sabia tudo sobre o assunto, seria mais fácil.

- Certo, vai ser sobre lobisomens mesmo – Eileen falou, juntando o seu material – Que tal... Cada um de nós fazer uma pesquisa e depois nós juntarmos tudo?

- Tudo bem – disse Aluado, se levantando – A gente pode se encontrar... Segunda-feira, aqui mesmo?

- Pode ser – ela sorriu – Tenho que ir, tenho Herbologia agora.

A lufa saiu da biblioteca quase que correndo, de cabeça baixa e se amaldiçoando por não conseguir falar muita coisa com sentido na frente do monitor da Grifinória.

_"Ah, Eileen... Você é tão idiota! Não podia aproveitar e conversar um pouco com ele? Tenho aula de Herbologia... Blah! Ainda tem vinte minutos para a aula começar!"_

***~*LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ*~***

Perfeito... Simplesmente perfeito... Por que é que Black e Potter quase nunca se desgrudavam? Por exemplo, naquele exato momento os dois estavam jogando xadrez bruxo na sala comunal da Grifinória e conversando, fazendo com que Lily amaldiçoa-se Deus e o mundo por ter que ir falar com Sirius sendo que James estava presente.

- Já fez alguma pesquisa, Black? – a ruiva foi direto ao ponto, tentando ao máximo ignorar o rapaz de óculos que agora estava encarando-a.

- Fiz um pouco, Evans – o moreno falou, sem tirar os olhos do tabuleiro – Pode pegar na minha mochila... Está dentro do livro de DCAT.

A garota suspirou, indo até a mochila do outro e abrindo-a, tentando achar dentro daquele caixão de lixo o livro de Defesas. Quando finalmente achou o que desejava, tirou de dentro dele um papel todo amassado, mas mesmo assim ela não podia reclamar, a pesquisa do rapaz estava ali... Apesar de se encontrar em um estado lastimável.

Ela deixou as coisas dele onde estavam antes de dar as costas para eles.

- Ei, Evans! – Sirius a chamou – Quer me dar uma ajudinha aqui?

A ruiva se virou e, dizendo para si mesma que interagir com Potter e Black tinha grandes chances de dar problema, se aproximou dos dois, encarando o tabuleiro de xadrez.

- Cavalo na D3 – a menina mandou e a pecinha logo obedeceu.

O rapaz de óculos franziu as sobrancelhas, mostrando sua concentração, com os olhos fixos no jogo.

- Torre na B3... – Potter falou convencido de que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Lily levantou os olhos para o rapaz, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, não acreditando no movimento que ele fez.

- Cavalo na B2 – ela viu a peça se dirigir diretamente para o rei da outra cor – Xeque-mate, Potter.

- Nossa, Pontas! Seu retardado! – Sirius começou a rir – O nosso cavalo tava na cara que ia comer o teu rei! E você mexeu a torre! A TORRE!

Pontas continuava a olhar o tabuleiro com aquela cara de "Droga,como eu sou idiota!"

- Aeh Evans, foi bom jogar com você – disse Black, ao ver a garota sair de perto deles – Espero que algum dia, num futuro próximo, eu possa ter a honra de derrotar o Pontas com a sua ajuda de novo!

A ruiva sorriu para Sirius antes de deixar os dois para trás.

***~*LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ*~***

**N/A:** Entãooo? O que acharam?

1- Os horários deles parecem tão idiotas pra mim : ... eu tenho que sentar um dia que tiver inspirada e fazer um horário decente pra eles x__x'

2- As grandes técnicas de leitura da mão do Sirius foram tiradas do livro O Manual do Bruxo (Allan Zola Kronzek e Elizabeth Kronzek)

3- A cena do xadrez aconteceu comigo lol ... Até agora não sei como meu amigo mexeu a Torre e não o Rei o_o'

Bom, espero que tenham gostado :)  
Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam e façam uma autora feliz :D


	5. Sábado de sol

**N/A:** Capítulo ainda não betado =x

O primeiro sábado do ano letivo estava ensolarado, propiciando um lindo dia para um passeio aos arredores do castelo ou talvez uma visita à casa de Hagrid. No caso de Alice, era um passeio pelos terrenos que estava deixando-a doida de excitação. A garota havia acordado Lily cedo para que ela a ajudasse a se arrumar para encontrar-se com Frank. A ruiva teve que agüentar a loira falando pelos cotovelos sobre como o namorado (_"**Futuro** namorado, Lily, **futuro**!") _era perfeito e pedindo conselhos sobre o que fazer.

Quando as duas desceram para o café da manhã, não havia muitas pessoas no Salão Principal, mas foi só uma questão de tempo até as quatro mesas se encherem de alunos.

- Bom dia – disseram as duas garotas ao verem a amiga lufa se aproximar.

- Bom dia – Eileen falou, se sentando ao lado de Lily – Quais os planos para hoje?

- Eu e o Frank vamos passear pelos terrenos! – a loira falou com os olhinhos brilhando de felicidade.

- Nenhum plano – respondeu Lil – Acho que eu vou fazer algumas tarefas lá nos gramados... Quer vir junto, Leen?

- Pode ser, não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo.

- Bom dia, garotas – as três se viraram para olhar Frank Longbottom, que se abaixou para dar um beijo na bochecha de Alice – Vou roubar a amiga de vocês por hoje, tudo bem?

- Fique a vontade, Frank – disse Eileen rindo enquanto o casal saía do salão de mãos dadas.

** ~LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ~**

O dormitório masculino da Grifinória no sábado de manhã podia ser a visão do inferno para alguns, e para outros era o céu. O lugar estava todo bagunçado, roupas jogadas nos lados das camas, capas penduradas, livros empilhados e as camas desfeitas. Os Marotos, como sempre, ainda estavam dormindo... O primeiro a acordar foi Remus, que ficou deitado mais um tampo até se sentir bem acordado antes de se levantar e ir para o banheiro, desviando das tranqueiras que os amigos haviam deixado jogadas no chão.

Quando Lupin saiu do banheiro, já arrumado, a situação dos amigos continuava a mesma. James estava abraçando o travesseiro, murmurando alguma coisa não inteligível. Sirius estava jogado na cama de bruços, semi-nu, já que o rapaz simplesmente se recusava a dormir com alguma coisa cobrindo-o da cintura para cima, e Peter estava deitado de um jeito que parecia que ele iria cair da cama a qualquer momento.

- Será que vocês poderiam acordar? – pediu o rapaz, parado no centro do dormitório.

Não recebendo nenhuma resposta dos amigos, Aluado foi até uma das janelas e escancarou a cortina vermelha escura que deixava o quarto em uma penumbra. Agora o garoto recebeu uma resposta... Na verdade foi um xingamento vindo de Sirius, que enfiou o rosto no travesseiro, mas, não se abalando pelas palavras rudes do amigo, o lobisomem foi andando ao redor do dormitório e abrindo todas as cortinas, até que todos os amigos começassem a protestar sobre claridade.

- Aluado! Fecha essa droga! – resmungou James, levando uma mão aos olhos.

- Se vocês não levantarem logo vão perder o café da manhã.

- Mesmo?! – perguntou Peter, abrindo os olhinhos azuis e parecendo interessado.

- E daí... A gente ainda acordaria em tempo para o almoço pelo menos – disse Pontas, se sentando na cama.

- Mas no almoço não tem rosquinha – Rabicho já estava se levantando e indo para o banheiro.

- Você só pensa em comida, Peter? – perguntou o Potter antes do amigo fechar a porta do banheiro e se levantando também – Droga, Remus, agora eu não vou conseguir dormir de novo.

- Não é mais hora de dormir, Pontas – o monitor riu ao ver o amigo olhar em volta com os olhos semi-serrados, tentando enxergar sem os óculos.

- Aquela coisa jogada na cama ali é o Almofadas? - perguntou o rapaz.

- Sim...

- Ah! Ele não vai ficar ali por muito tempo – disse o rapaz, sorrindo maliciosamente antes de pegar seu travesseiro e jogar no amigo com toda a força.

O travesseiro caiu na cabeça do maroto moreno, fazendo com que ele resmungasse alguma coisa antes de sentar-se na cama.

- Caramba, Pontas! Me deixa dormir em paz!- o rapaz falou, jogando o travesseiro na cara do amigo.

- Pare de reclamar e levanta, Almofadinhas – disse Remus, rindo.

** ~LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ LJ~**

O sábado passou quase que voando. Já estava quase anoitecendo quando Lily e Eileen decidiram voltar para o castelo, depois de passar quase o dia inteiro sentadas perto do lago fazendo tarefas e conversando.

- Vamos dar uma passada na biblioteca – disse a lufa – Tenho que devolver esses livros, se não Madame Pince vai me esganar.

A biblioteca estava quase vazia, os alunos preferiam, é claro, passar o fim de semana longe de livros e deveres. As duas devolveram o livro para a bibliotecária, que já estava quase tendo um chilique porque Eileen não havia vindo mais cedo e depois se afastou quando ouviu alguém rindo escandalosamente.

- Garotos insolentes! Não sabem nem ficar quietos em uma biblioteca!

Quando as duas garotas estavam saindo do aposento, viram quem estava irritando tanto Madame Pince. Os quatro marotos estavam sentados em uma mesa no canto da biblioteca, Sirius estava tentando acalmar a bibliotecária enquanto James e Peter riam baixinho, Remus era o único que parecia estar querendo estudar ali.

- Irma, querida... Nós não estamos atrapalhando ninguém! – disse Sirius, abrindo um sorriso – Não tem ninguém nessa biblioteca para ser atrapalhado...

- Estão ME atrapalhando! E é claro que tem mais estudantes na biblioteca tentando se concentrar - a mulher olhou em volta, e não vendo ninguém sentado nas mesas mais próximas, apontou para as garotas que apenas estavam passando por ali – Elas estão sendo incomodadas pelo barulho que vocês estão fazendo!

- Nós já estamos de saída, Madame Pince – disse Eileen.

A mulher apenas lançou um olhar irritado para os quatro mais uma vez antes de sair de se afastar.

- Muito bem, Price – Black sorriu e fez um aceno com a mão – Deixou a Madame Pince sem fala, gostei!

A garota apenas sorriu.

- Ei, Evans, eu 'tava contando para o Remus e para o Peter sobre como nós vencemos o Pontas no xadrez ontem à noite! - disse Sirius com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Não foi muito justo, sabe... – começou Pontas, empurrando os óculos no nariz – Eram dois contra um.

- E você sabe muito sobre o que é justo e o que não é, certo? – perguntou Lily, olhando com desprezo para o rapaz.

- Lily! Será que você pode tentar ser simpática com ele pelo menos uma vez? – a amiga sussurrou, dando uma cotovelada de leve na ruiva.

A bruxa respirou fundo, se acalmando. _"Calma Lil, ignore que ele é um sujeito idiota, arrogante, metido, infantil...! Lily! Calma!"._

- Sentem aí – Almofadinhas apontou para duas cadeiras vazias.

- Não dá... Temos que ir nos encontrar com a Alice – disse a ruiva.

- Alice Purkiss está nos jardins, feliz da vida, com Frank Longbottom neste momento, ruiva – Black falou, empurrando uma das cadeiras vazias com o pé – Sentem-se.

Não vendo outra escolha, as duas garotas se juntaram aos rapazes. Sirius ficou conversando com elas, fazendo com que James ficasse morrendo de raiva ao ver como Lily era simpática com o amigo e totalmente grossa com ele. Remus continuou a ler o livro que tinha em mãos...

- Aluado – chamou Almofadinhas, arrancando o livro das mãos do amigo – Larga essa coisa e se enturma, criatura!

- Sirius... Me devolve. Preciso terminar a minha parte do trabalho de DCAT...

- Olha aqui, sua parceira não está ficando louca com esse trabalho – ele apontou para Eileen.

- Ah... Eu já fiz a minha parte – a lufa falou, sorrindo – Eu e a Lily viemos devolver os livros que eu estava usando para pesquisar.

- É por isso que eu não estava achando muita coisa aqui – disse Remus, sorrindo – Os melhores livros já estavam alugados...

- Sobre o que vocês dois estão fazendo? – perguntou Peter.

- Lobisomens – Leen falou, animada – Não é tão difícil achar informações sobre eles...

Sirius, James e Peter ficaram quietos, olhando da garota para o amigo (que agora parecia prestes a cavar um buraco para se esconder) antes de começarem a rir sem nenhuma razão aparente

- Não prestem atenção neles – Lupin murmurou.

- Tudo bem – disse Lily – Eu acho que... Agora nós realmente precisamos ir.

- Ah! Que é isso, ruiva!? Não precisa se preocupar, nós não somos loucos – James falou, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros – Apenas parecemos ser... Okay, podemos ser um pouco, mas não muito.

- Desculpe, Potter – a garota falou, voltando a ser a Lily Evans de sempre – Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer agora...

Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto a menina se afastava, mas foi só ela sair de vista que os rapazes começaram a rir.

- Ela é sempre assim? – perguntou Almofadinhas, olhando para a outra garota que havia sido deixada para trás pela amiga.

- Não... Ela só fica assim perto dele – ela apontou para James – Mas, por mim, isso não é raiva... Okay, talvez um pouquinho de raiva, mas eu acho que é mais uma pose que ela está tentando manter, sabe?

- Por que a Lily estaria tentando manter uma pose de "menina que não liga para o Potter"? – perguntou Remus.

- Não sei... Talvez ela até goste de você, mas não vai mostrar isso até você parar de agir tão imaturamente – Eileen explicou para o rapaz de óculos.

- Imaturamente? – disse Sirius – Nós agimos como qualquer pessoa na nossa idade!

- Não é todo mundo em Hogwarts que sai azarando pessoas em todo o canto...

- Nós não azaramos todo mundo! – Peter, que estava quieto o tempo todo até agora, falou – Só sonserinos... Especialmente o Snape..

- Aí é que está! – a lufa sorriu – Vocês sabem que a Lily era amiga do Sn...!

- O cara a chamou de sangue-ruim ano passado! – James cruzou os braços e ficou emburrado.

- Mas demora para você esquecer um amigo que você conhece à tanto tempo – Eileen respondeu, se levantando e pegando as suas coisas – Pense nisso, James.

**N/A:** Espero que vocês tenham gostado. ^^


End file.
